Saber (Chevalier d'Eon)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Saber's True Name is Chevalier d'Eon, also known as the Knight of the White Lily. A sexually ambiguous individual, d'Eon was a real-life figure of renown as a knight, writer, ambassador, and spy for the French Royal Family between the 18th and 19th centuries. Infiltrating the Russian Empire as a woman, they left many anecdotes of their beauty in their guise as Mademoiselle Lea de Beaumont by the Russian Empress and all her retainers. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Saber, Charles-Geneviève-Louis-Auguste-André-Timothée d'Éon de Beaumont, Chevalier D'Eon, Mademoiselle Lea de Beaumont, "Knight of the White Lily" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Ambiguous (Historically a male, but he declared himself a woman. In addition, d'Eon's gender can change depending on how they view themselves) Age: 82 at the time of death of their historical counterpart Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Knight, Spy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Animal Manipulation, Expert Swordsman, Mind Manipulation (Can woo both men and women alike and influence their decisions through their Looks of Loveliness skill and dazzle foes into immobility with Fleur de Lys), Precognition (Can predict their opponents actions based on their combat experience), Can lower their opponent's stats and potentially paralyze them, Can change gender at will, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR and Mind Manipulation (Their Self-Suggestion Skill gives them a high defense against abilities and Noble Phantasms that can affect the mind) Attack Potency: Island level (Has A-Rank Strength, putting them on par with Heracles. In Orleans, they fought Shielder and Jeanne with Vlad while under the effects of Mad Enhancement. They also fought Mash again as well as Orion during the Moon Goddess Event, and fought Santa Alter in the first Christmas Event) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B-Rank Agility, putting them on par with Arturia Pendragon under Shirou and Kiritsugu) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Should be comparable to Arturia Pendragon and Lancelot, who accomplished such feats) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Virtually limitless for as long as they have mana Range: Extended melee range with their sword, At least several hundred meters with the Anti-Army version of Fleur de Lys Standard Equipment: Their sword Intelligence: Despite their relatively recent legend, d'Eon's tales as a famous dragoon commander, plenipotentiary minister, and spy have given them a place on the Throne of Heroes as a truly notable figure. Although they prefer honorable combat where they get to showcase their skill in swordplay, they're also skilled in the arts of diplomacy and subterfuge, having infiltrated the Russian Empire for long stretches of time without arousing any suspicions about their identity or gender. In addition, their skill with a rapier is so great that it is practically mesmerizing, weakening and paralyzing foes with dazzling skill before going straight for a finishing blow. Weaknesses: As a knight, d'Eon prefers to battle honorably and will not resort to dirty tactics unless they have to. Since it relies on the target(s) being able to see D'Eon's swordplay, the mental and status aspect of d'Eon's Noble Phantasm will be ineffective against a blind opponent. They cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Fleur_de_Lys_Noble_Phantasm.gif|'Fleur de Lys: Gorgeous Splendor of Blooming Lilies' Fleur_de_Lys_Arcade.gif|Arcade ver. * Fleur de Lys: Sword Dance of Falling Lillies: d'Eon's primary Noble Phantasm and the sublimation of their devotion to the sword and their numerous acts of deception in the name of the French Royal Family. It is a beautiful sword dance which completely fascinates the beholder, lowering the target's strength, endurance, and agility. d'Eon then takes that chance to deliver a fatal strike to their opponent, making this an attack on both the target's mind and body although the latter will only happen once. It is an incredibly cost-efficient Noble Phantasm as it requires little more than the mana needed for d'Eon to perform their usual, dazzling swordplay, and its mental and status effects persist a short while after the technique's completion. * Fleur de Lys: Gorgeous Splendor of Blooming Lilies: The second version of d'Eon's beautiful sword dance which completely fascinates the beholders and impresses the white lily in the viewers's minds, lowering the strength, durability, and agility of all those who see the dance. Furthermore, if d'Eon succeeds a Luck check, the targets will be left completely unable to act as they had been mesmerized by d'Eon's movements. * Fleur de Lys: Profusion of Hundred Flowers, Dance of Lilies: d'Eon's way of life that has been sublimated into a Noble Phantasm. It is a more potent version to the second version of d'Eon's sword dance, "Gorgeous Splendor of Blooming Lilies". This Noble Phantasm is normally hidden as d'Eon normally cannot utilize it due to it requiring them to expand all of their mana inside their being to do this. They stated that fifty people at most are what they can normally be able to affect when using Gorgeous Splendor of Blooming Lilies, but it is through this version of their dance will d'Eon be able to affect as many as hundreds to even thousands of targets at once, effectively allowing them a large group of this scale to be unable to act any further. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. d'Eon's C Rank in this skill allows them to ignore any spell with a chant below two verses, but will fail against Greater Rituals and High Thaumaturgy. * Riding: The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. d'Eon possesses a B Rank in this skill due to their position as a dragoon commander, allowing them to ride virtually any modern vehicle to speeds that take Servants by surprise. Personal Skills * Eye of the Mind (True): A heightened capacity for observation, refined through experience. d'Eon's experiences as a spy and knight give them a C-Rank in this skill, making it easier for them to see through feints and disguises as well as giving them the ability to read their opponent's movements more easily to take the best possible course of action. * Looks of Loveliness: A skill that endows d'Eon with a beauty that makes difficult to discern the gender by means of an aura, but not necessarily their appearance, requiring d'Eon to disguise their gender with ambiguous clothing. Nevertheless, it provides a bonus to negotiations with both men and women and nullifies skills, abilities, and powers that target a specific gender. * Self-Suggestion: A powerful suggestion that has oneself as a target that raises resistance against mental interference. d'Eon possesses an A-Rank in this skill, granting them great resistance to abilities and even Noble Phantasms that influence the mind. In addition, d'Eon is able to influence their own body with this ability, allowing them to stop aging simply by believing that they won't age and change their gender at will. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Leaders Category:Knights Category:Spies Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spirits Category:Possession Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Servants Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summons Category:Precognition Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Power Nullification Users